1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure is directed to a thin film transistor which includes nanowires and a method for fabricating the same. More specifically, the thin film transistor includes nanowires aligned between opposite lateral surfaces of source/drain electrodes and extending in a direction parallel to a major surface plane defining a substrate on which the source/drain electrodes are formed to form a semiconductor channel layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nanowires are ultrafine wires having a diameter in the nanometer range and having a length which is several hundred nanometers, or having a length on the order of micrometers or millimeters. Nanowires exhibit various physical properties depending on their diameter and length. Nanowires can find various applications in highly integrated devices due to their small size, and offer advantages in that electron mobility in particular directions and optical properties, such as polarization, are inherent to nanowires that can be utilized.
In response to the recent demand for the miniaturization and high performance of devices, nanometer-scale devices have been designed and developed. Particularly, active attempts have been made to apply nanowires to nanometer-scale devices.
Many devices using nanowires as semiconductor materials are currently being developed. In these devices, nanowires are arranged on substrates by suitable techniques, such as nanomanipulation, hydrodynamic alignment, alignment by imprinting and alignment using hydrophilicity and/or hydrophobicity of liquid.